


Brave idiot

by AFI1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Balls, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: Warren joins max and Chloe as they flee from Blackwell and Nathan Prescott.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Warren Graham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Brave idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story I threw together. It’s a small little deviation from the actual in game events. Also if you can think of a better name for the strong let me know!

Today could not get any stranger. First I wake up with powers, then I stop a girl from getting shot, said girl just turns out to be my childhood best friend, and now Warren is getting his butt kicked by Nathan Prescott because of me. ‘Why does this all have to happen to me?’

“Come on get in!” I turn to see Chloe swinging the car door open for me to climb in but before I can climb in Nathan grabs hold of my wrist.

“Let go of me!” I struggle as hard as I can, even Chloe is trying to pull me away from him.  
  
“Your not going anywhere bitch.” Nathan pulls on me harder almost dislocating my shoulder. But before I can react he’s laying on the ground grasping at his groin. Warren had finally stood up and kicked Nathan down under but collapsed right after.

“Get the hell in before he gets up!” Chloe is yelling frantically but before I get in her truck I yank Warren in with me. He took a few good hits he’s barely able to walk. There’s no way he’d get away from Nathan before he recovered.

Chloe speeds out of the parking lot as soon as I shut the door. She looks like she’s about to have a heart attack and I can’t blame her really. It’s been a hell of a day.

(Time skip)

  
Chloe and I didn’t say much in the ride to her house. Warren didn’t say anything as he laid his head on my shoulder. We quickly snuck into Chloe’s house and I attempted to clean warren’s bruises in Her bathroom.

  
“I don’t see you for a thousand years. And your getting into fights at school. Max the pirate is growing up a little fast.” I glance over at Chloe who had her back pressed against the door. I see the faintest smile on her lips before she takes a drag from her cigarette. 

“I could say the same for you.” She certainly has changed a lot from the last time I saw her. I continue to apply some Aloe Vera to Warrens bruises as he finally speaks.

  
“So um. How come I’ve never seen you two hang out?...I never would have thought you guys would be best buds or anything.” Chloe looks down in thought as a somewhat pained expression crossed over her face. She then quickly exits. “Did...Did I say something wrong?”

  
“It’s a long story trust me.” I look warren over to make sure I got every spot, that’s when I notice how close we are to each other. My face feels hot and Warren definitely has a blush going on. That or it’s just the bruises.  
  
“I appreciate you standing up for me. But You didn’t have to get involved like that.”

“Your no simple damsel in distress Max. But that doesn’t mean you can’t have a knight in shining armor.” Our laughter seems to break the tension for a moment.  
  
“I guess you are my hero in the end. Your an idiot for what you did. But a hero nonetheless.” Warren smiles at me and I just can’t help myself from kissing him.  
  
He’s in shock at first but it quickly goes away as he grabs me around the waist. I swing my arms across his neck as we break away to breathe. Just then the door open.

“Oh hell no. No one is getting laid in this house before me.” I jump away from Warren as my entire face goes red. Warren isn’t looking much better as he tries to act like nothing just happened. Chloe proceeds to laugh at the both of us.

  
It has certainly been one hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this ship, wish there were more stories for it! If you can think of any additional tags I should add just let me know.


End file.
